The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an optical device including the same, and more particularly, to a lens barrel that is useful as a front lens barrel and an optical device including the same.
Among lens holding barrels used in cameras, camcorders, and beam projectors, front lens holding barrels need to be very carefully mounted on mobile barrels not to cause any change in the lens array.
For conventional front lens holding barrels, lens holding barrels are mounted on mobile barrels and then fixed using an elastic fixing cover.
However, when elastic fixing covers are mounted, the lens array is changed, and also problems may arise in assembling, exchanging, or repairing processes.